Nusantara Elite Warriors
89 |totalstrength = 7,072,502 |avgstrength = 79,466 |totalnukes = 1,139 |rank = 19 |score = 26.64 }} Nusantara Elite Warriors (NEW) is a white team alliance formed on April 6, 2008 by members of , the largest Indonesian online community. Nusantara Elite Warriors is one of the few nationality-based alliances in CN. All the members are Indonesian or have to able to speak Indonesian. NEW has a policy to use nuclear attack on the first occasion on every war. This policy is called Nukes FIRST STRIKE POLICY. __TOC__ The Meaning of Nusantara Meaning word by word: *NUSA: island *ANTARA: spread NUSANTARA: islands that spread The word Nusantara was taken from an oath by , as written on an old Javanese manuscript by . Gajah Mada was a powerful military leader and prime minister of the Majapahit Empire who was credited with bringing the empire to its peak of glory. Gajah Mada delivered an oath called , in which he vowed not to eat any food containing spices until he had conquered all of under the glory of Majapahit. In the year 1920, (1879–1950), who was also known as Dr.Setiabudi, introduced a name for his country (Indonesia) which was not inherited from any Indian words. This was the first expose of Nusantara after it had been written into pararaton manuscript. The definition of Nusantara introduced by Setiabudi is different to the 14th century definition of the term. During the Majapahit era, Nusantara described vassal areas to be conquered. Setiabudi didn't want this aggressive connotation, so he defined Nusantara as all the Indonesian regions from Sabang as far as Merauke. Palapa Oath (where the term Nusantara was first used) is in reality the embryo of the modern unitary state of the Republic of Indonesia, notwithstanding the fact that the territory of Majapahit was then even much wider than the current territory of Indonesia History Early History In early April, a group of Indonesians decided to build their own alliance in planet Bob that could protect and shade the compatriots who play Cyber Nations. Beginning with a few meetings in an Indonesian forum, , NEW formed with a dozen of nations and kept growing. The alliance started as a small alliance under the protection of the Phoenix Federation (TPF) and was a member of Overlord's Protectorate Pacthttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19181. Only a few months after founding, the alliance grew over 1 million nation strength and signed the with TPF, ended its protectorate status http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28662. Conflicts War of the Coalition NEW declared war on FLY and TDSM8 to honor her MADP treaty with TPF on August 15, 2008 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31311. The war ended after FLY and TDSM8 surrendered to the collective forces of CDT, TPF, DefCon, NEW, and OPP http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=32700. Recognizing that FLY and TDSM8 fought honorably, no reparations were sought at the end of the war. Karma War NEW declared war on the Christian Coalition of Countries in defense of her ally, TPF on April 23, 2009 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55102. Within hours, both the Greenland Republic and Carpe Diem declare war on NEW and Dark Fist. The war for NEW came to end after NEW surrendered to her opponents and was given white peace. Through this war, NEW was recognized as one of the toughest fighters during Karma War. NEW-ZDP War A few NEW nations raided ZDP nations on December 13, 2009. And ZDP launched a full retaliation on other NEW nations who were not involved in the raids. The two parties reached peace on December 16, 2009 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=76027. TOP and CnG WAR *NEW declared war on Athens and The Immortals as an act request by her ally, FEAR on January 31, 2010. *On 2 February 2010, RoK declared war on NEW in defense of their ally, Athens. The Corporation and Iunctus, following RoK, also declare war on NEW. *On 3 February 2010, NNK declared war on NEW. *On 5 February 2010, The Imortals accept white peace with NEW and NEW's allies. *On 22 February 2010, Tetris declares war on NEW, causing NEW to be at war with a total of 7 alliance at once (Athens, The Immortals, The Corporation, NNK, RoK, Iuntus and Tetris). *On 27 February, NEW, FEAR and WFF surrender to CnG, Aloha and FOK. *Around the 27th of February, NNK and Tetris nations declare peace, and end their various wars without any official announcement regarding white peace or surrender. Lulz War *On 12 December 2014 NEW declared war on TOP and Sparta which their ally, FTW, were also fighting. Government The NEW sovereignty is in the hand of Mahaprabu (king) with government lead by Mahapatih (prime minister) with 5 ministers. Mahapatih elected every 3 months. Mahapatih point his ministers to assist him for next 3 month. deputy ministers are pointed by the ministers to assist the minister job. Charter PRASASTI NUSANTARA I. Preamble We, the governing state of nations across the Indonesian archipelago, hereby unites under a single governing body: Nusantara Elite Warriors. As an alliance, let it be known that: 1 The Nusantara Elite Warriors will conduct its internal matters in Indonesian language, however, the alliance official documents will be made available in English. 2 The Nusantara Elite Warriors will not cheat, lie, or steal from any other alliances. Nor it will tolerate any of its member that does so. 3 The Nusantara Elite Warriors looks for maintaining its friendly relations with other alliances and will always try to solve the dispute through diplomacy. 4 The Nusantara Elite Warriors recognizes any alliance sovereign right to co-exist so long the said alliance does not pose a threat to the survival of The Nusantara Elite Warriors. II. Memberships 1 To apply for a membership in the Nusantara Elite Warriors, one has to be: :a. Fluent in Indonesian language and familiar with its culture. :b. Not a member of any other alliance. :c. Is not in state of war against any foreign country. 2 Every member state of the Nusantara Elite Warriors agree to: :a. Defend the alliance and its comrades in time of war :b. Uphold the alliance treaty and law. :c. Remain respectful to its comrades and other alliance members. :d. Not spying against foreign alliance :e. Not cheat in game. 3 The application for membership should be addressed to the Ministry of Internal Affairs (Mahamentri Hino). Mahamentri Hino will review the application and make a decision to reject or accept the application. III. Government 1 Emperor (Mahaprabu) :a. There is only one Mahaprabu in the alliance. :b. The Mahaprabu will serve for life or until resignation. :c. The Mahaprabu shall be the symbol of the Alliance and of the unity of the People. :d. Mahaprabu can only be removed from the office by consensus votes of the Elders (Brahmanacarya) of the alliance. 2 Prime Minister (Mahapatih) :a. There is only one Mahapatih in the alliance. :b. The Mahapatih are elected by general membership through a general election held every 3 months. :c. Only ex-minister can be nominated for a Mahapatih position. :d. Mahapatih can only be removed from the office by majority votes of the Brahmanacarya of the alliance plus 50%+1 votes by the general memberships. 3 Ministry (Sang Panca Ring Nusantara) :a. There are five (5) ministers (Mahamentri) in the alliance, namely: Minister of Internal Affairs (Mahamentri Hino), Minister of Foreign Affairs (Patih Amancanegara), Minister of War (Tumenggung), Minister of Economy (Mahamentri Halu), and Minister of Education (Mahamentri Sirikan). :b. The Mahamentris are chosen by Mahapatih and must be approve by Brahmanacarya :c. Only Noble (Rakryan) can be nominated for a minister position. :d. A minister can be removed from the office by majority vote of rakryqan and radyan. 4 Noble (Rakryan) :a. Rakryan is a title given by Mahaprabu to members that have shown a significant contribution to the alliance. :b. Only Rakryan can be nominated for a ministry position :c. Rakryan has the right to question the action of the government and request an investigation of potential power abuses by member of the government. 5 Founding Member (Radyan) :a. Radyan is a title given by Mahaprabu to Founding Members :b. Radyan have the same right as Rakryan. 4 Elders (Brahmanacarya) :a. Brahmanacarya is a title given to former Mahaprabu. :b. The Brahmanacarya will serve for life or until resignation :c. Brahmanacarya has the right and duty to question and to counsel the government. IV. International Relations and Alliance Wars The Nusantara Elite Warriors does not believe in isolationism, thus the alliance will seek to play an active role in world politics by maintaining good relationship with foreign alliances. 1 The Nusantara Elite Warriors can sign the treaty with the other alliances if the Mahapatih agrees to. The Mahapatih is required to discuss it with the members beforehand. By signing its treaty, the Nusantara Elite Warriors realizes that it pledges its honor with it. In case of hostile actions against our treaty partner, only Mahapatih vote is required to answer the treaty call. 2 In case of disputes with a foreign alliances, the Nusantara Elite Warriors will first try to solve the disputes through diplomacy channel. However, if such resolution is impossible, the alliance can choose to declare war as the last option. Mahapatih vote and majority vote by Sang Panca Ring Nusantara is required to issue such declaration of war. 3 The use of nuclear weapon requires permission from a Mahapatih or the Tumenggung. 4 In absence of Mahapatih, his vote can be substituted by Mahaprabu. V. Expulsion Rakryan may motion for the expulsion of an alliance member. Mahapatih vote is required to officially expel an alliance member. VI. Amendment Amendment to the charter can be made if such amendment is supported by Mahaprabu or by Mahapatih or by Mahamentri Hino or suggested by at least 3 Rakryan. The amendment will be opened for discussion for a period of 24 hours before being put for 36 hours vote. For the amendment to take effect, it requires 75%+1 majority vote of the general memberships. Medals and awards Nusantara Elite Warriors Medal Gallery Ministry Award Ministry award is the highest alliance award given to the general member of the alliance for their contributions to the alliance. Banker Medal Banker medal is given to nations that have given out more than 60 million cash in aid to NEW members. War Medal The war medal is given to veteran fighting in alliance war. War of the Coalition Medal International relations Despite the language barrier, Nusantara Elite Warriors has made it clear from its inception that they will not practice isolationism. Since then, the alliance has made friends with many alliances in Cyberverse. *Protectorate with Déjà Vu Nusantara Elite Warriors Treaty Former blocs See also Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:Solidarity of Nations on White Category:Current white team alliances